The Great Blot War
by Dalia1784
Summary: When both our world and the Wasteland have faced disaster. A group of rebellions are set to find Mickey and Oswald  whom had vanished  and stop the villians who plan revive the blot. But things take a turn when one of the members becomes pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Gremlin Gus' Journal - Date: March 29

_As I am writting this, a great storm of darkness hit our world. It started during a very bright afternoon, I saw a very large dark cloud arrive and cover everything . Within seconds the sky was dark,and a great wind came tore through large structures and caused much damage. Soon beams of light struck the ground and caused much more destruction than the wind itself, I myself became trapped under the rubble. Within minutes everything I knew was gone, all except a rather large cube with a currency sign on its front it had a few cracks but not damaged. For hours sounds of sirens and cries could be heard everywhere. I could here screams of help and smoke filled the air, . I waited for help and I am still here waiting._

Date: April 7

_It had been nine days since the storm hit, with all hope lost I have decided to make this entry my last. It's over there is nothing left and I am starting to feel cold. I can't feel my hand as I write this. If you are reading this, you are a soul survivor may you continue to survive this grim world. For you it is just something that can be rebuild, for me it is the end..._

Chapter One :

Gus closed his journal and held it close to him, he felt extremely weak. Gus tried to keep his eyes open; he felt a tear roll down his eye and could not help but to see his own life flash before him. The day he was born, when the Gremlin Village was torn and built as an Air Force base, the day he met pilot Gus, meeting Mickey Mouse and saving his former home, and finally a newly built Gremlin Village in the town's park where the largest tree stood. His eyes finally closed with one last tear.

Meanwhile a busted rover, had pulled over at the site where Gremlin Gus lied under the rubble. The door to the rover swung open and out came Clarabelle Cow , she had bandages wrapped around her right arm from a wound. Ortensia Rabbit came out the passengers seat, she too had bandages but on her fingers and left foot. Both girls were dressed in black and wore violet cloaks with hoods to hide their identities; as their routine, they were sent out for a third time to find survivors.

"This is the third time today," Ortensia sighed. " Clarabelle there is no one else."

"There has to be more," Clarabelle said fustrated. "I know there is..."

Ortensia sighed once more and walked towards the rubble. All of a sudden she heard someone weeping within the rubble.

"Clarabelle, I think found one!" she cried.

Clarabelle ran over to the rubble and helped Ortensia move some of the rocks. They continued until they found Gremlin Gus, he was still hanging on to the journal (,possibly his life) and was badly hurt.

"Is he alive?" Ortensia said.

"I'll check."

Clarabelle moved the journal and put her finger on Gus' chest, she felt a pulse however it was very slow.

Clarbelle picked him up. "We have to get him back to the base, he's not doing good."

Both ran back to the hover and drove off, Ortensia held on to Gremlin Gus and his journal. Ortensia took another look at the badly hurt gremlin and gently stroked head to only feel his tiny green derby and his left horn. Gus coughed lightly and slowly started breathing.

But he didn't wake up, as Clarabelle made a left turn. A gunshot came through the back and shot the windshield, soon more shots started blasting nearly hitting the girls. Ortensia jumped to the backseat , she gently placed Gremlin Gus in the most safe part of the backseat and pulled out her own gun and began shooting back.

"Ortensia, do you have to shoot back everytime someone shoots at us?" Clarabelle shouted over the gunshots.

"Do you wanna live to see tommorow?" Ortensia replied. "Besides the last time you told me not to, you almost got your arm taken out."

"Either way Ortensia, this hover is already falling apart without you making anymore bullet holes to it."

Clarabelle look out at the rear view mirror quickly to see who was shooting at them.

"Is that Mor-"

Before she could even identitfy who it was, the mirror was shot off. Clarabelle started to pushed the gas pedal and drove much faster, the car behind them began to catch up.

"Clarabelle, their gaining on us!" Ortensia cried.

"No, their not!"

Clarabelle jerked the wheel, within seconds she slammed the breaks and the hover began to slide to the left. The car that was behind them tried to repeat the same and crashed. Ortensia stopped shooting to check on Gus, still not awake he was starting cough violently.

"Hurry! he's starting to choke!" Ortensia yelled.

Clarabelle picked up the speed yet again and drove off. Several minutes later the finally made it back to the base, The base was a mansion made from discarded objects and was surrounded by scrap metal. Clarabelle parked the hover where no one could see it.

Later the girls walked in the base with Gus, they walked pass Chip and Dale who were guarding the entrance, both greeted the girls and went back to their post. They continued to walk pass the dim lighted hallways, were they reached a room that had a hand painted medical red cross on the door.

The inside of the room was large as dance hall, all around there was enough medical equipment to aid the world's largest army. Daisy happened to be a nurse inside the base's medical ward.

"So what happened to this one?" Daisy asked.

"He was trapped under the ruins of a stone statue." Ortensia replied.

"Oh the poor thing, better see what's his problem."

She brought Gremlin Gus over to the examination table, Professor Von Drake was called in to examined Gus and his condition.

"Well ladies, this one here is simply malnutritioned and is in need of fresh air. Nothing to worry about." he said with a smile.

It was a relief, Daisy placed the gremlin on a makeshift bed and soon Gus was being treated for his condition. Later Clarabelle sat alone in the library, she glanced at the candle and went back to her novel. She felt a little pain in her bandaged arm and put the book down, she started to look back at her past before the impact. Clarabelle then stared at the dark ceiling then the walls, ten minutes later she put the candle out and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Time had passed but morning had risen, the skies were grey as if it were to rain; the winds kept blowing dust, dirt, and ash. Horace Horsecollar was outside sitting on top of the hover, staring out at the sky. He was dressed in slightly torn night sky blue shirt with a raven black overcoat and smokey grey jeans. Horace jumped off the hover and walked back inside. He was walking down the dim hallways and began to think certain thoughts about the impact.

Things were alot different.  
The sky was never grey all the time  
No one had to hide in darkness  
Everyone always wasn't afraid of the outside world  
I wonder if they're still alive  
Heck, I wonder if I'm even alive...

Meanwhile in the medical ward, Gremlin Gus began to wake up; he was quite stunned to see a much different place, but for him it was much better than being trapped under stone ruins and left to die. Gus picked himself up, he struggled a few times to stand and up eventually he began to move around. He looked around to see if anyone was there, soon he heard running sounds. Gus didn't know if he should run or stand still, when suddenly he heard sniffing that was right close to him. Gus looked up and was glad.

"Pluto, oh it's great to see you!" Gremlin Gus said.

It was in fact Pluto, Mickey had at one time introduced Gus to Pluto, at first Pluto was a bit reluctant but the two became friends. Pluto was really excited hopping and barking for joy seeing the Gremlin and licked him.

"Okay Pluto good boy," Gus laughed. "Say is there anyone else here?"

Pluto nodded and lowered his head to let Gus climb on. In a quick flash Pluto started running out of the ward into the hallway, Gremlin Gus nearly flew off but hanged on to the collar. They turned left, then right until finally they reached two large doors. Gus helped Pluto push one of the doors open. The room was a rather large parlor room , Pluto walked in casual and walked up to Ortensia. She was sipping tea and looked at Pluto.

"Hey Pluto, who's a good boy?" She smiled and then she saw Gremlin Gus." Why, it's so great to see you awake Gus."

"Miss Ortensia," Gus said. " It's good to see you, What is this place?"

"Well it's sort of a hideout, you see we've been hiding here to protect ourselves and others."

"From what?"

"I'll tell ya who," Horace walked in abruptly. " They were the reason the impact happened."

Gus was still puzzled. "Who are they?"

"Every villian each of us had faced over the years," Horace replied solemly. "They formed an army and created the impact, many survived but were either made as slaves and others hid underground away from the world."

"What happened to Mickey?"

Horace didn't answer.

"What about Oswald?"

Ortensia looked down and began to weep. "Both of them disappeared during the impact. We can't find them."

"Minnie went out there to find him and she too was never seen after the impact." Horace finally answered.

Clarabelle entered the room over hearing the conversation, she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"One of them had escaped discovering what they were planning," Clarabelle said. "I found him at the doorsteps this morining, he's been wondering around for days."

She reached her hands out, sitting in the palm of her hands was Jiminy Cricket. He was still a bit dazed;his outfit was a little worn but looked fairly decent.

They took him to the medical ward where hours later Jiminy regained his strength. Jiminy joined them yet again in the parlor room later that evening.

Horace asked. "Tell us Jiminy, what was it like in there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jiminy sighed, he looked around at everyone and then looked down.

"It's a dark and wicked place, many survivors have been made into their slaves. I was one of several lucky ones to have escape in the dark night."

"What happened to the ones who rebelled?" Horace asked.

It was silent for one minute.

"They were beheaded..." Jiminy replied solemly.

Everyone gasped, Ortensia was in tears, Gus was mortifide.

"They have spreaded a warning for rebels in hiding... _The Blot has come back and no one will stop him_..."

Everyone was silent, except the sound of the wind blowing through the cracks.

"As long as they don't about this place were safe." Horace said, breaking the silence.

"They will find away Horace... They will..." Jiminy replied neutrally.

Five mounths passed, and the days were almost the same. But things were a bit different for Clarabelle, for about almost eight weeks she was feeling ill. No one really noticed and even Clarabelle thought it was nothing until one day. While finding a book in the library she felt something that suddenly freightend her. They were tiny kicks inside her she, slowly sat in the chair in disbelief.

Later Clarabelle, Daisy, and Ortensia were all in the library talking about it, Ortensia felt Clarabelle's stomach.

"Well Clarabelle," Ortensia sighed. " It's official. So when are you gonna tell Horace?"

"I don't know..." Clarabelle replied."

"Look Clarabelle you have to tell him sooner or later." Daisy said with concerned tone.

"Daisy's right," Ortensia said also concerned. "You can't keep it a secret forever!"

Clarabelle looked down and felt her stomach. " I'll tell him when the time is right."

Ortensia decided to end the conversation. "Trust me it wasn't easy when Oswald found out he was gonna be a father."

The girls conversation went on through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

About a few days went by and Ortensia kept trying get Clarabelle to tell Horace of her pregnancy. Sometimes they tried and of those times,it failed. Although one day Clarabelle nearly sucessfully did but, he didn't hear her at that time. Finally Clarabelle gave up, she sat back in the library thinking about the baby. This made Ortensia irrate.

"Clarabelle, as your friend you have to tell him or else I'll tell him myself. Trust me cause I will and it won't be nice either." she said with a concerned tone.

"I just don't know how to tell him."

"There is away," Jiminy joined in. " you just need some encouragement."

"Jiminy's right but then if you keep it a secret how are you gonna cover it when the baby's born."Ortensia pointed out

"Ortensia is right," Gus joined in as well. "Horace has to know, he is the father after all."

Clarabelle realized it too. She had no choice, so she stood up and turned towards the exit.

"You're right Ortensia, I have to tell him. No matter what it takes." Clarabelle said walking out the door.

Later Clarabelle walked down the hallway and saw Horace coming her way. The two had stopped right in front of each other.

"Are feeling okay Clarabelle?" He asked.

"Horace I need to talk to you." She said nervously.

"Okay but-"

"It's important, let's go to the parlor room."

So the two sat in the parlor room and for about ten minutes starred at each other.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well um, you know we are married right?"

"Right..."

"and you wanted kids right?"

"Well at least one to carry out the family"

"Right, well-"

"Have you changed?" he asked her interupting.

"What do you mean?"she replied.

" I mean did you gain weight or something? you look different."

"What do you mean did I gained weight!"

" Well you are a bit round in the stomach area."

This made Clarabelle furious, she didn't know wether to kick him or yell at him.

"For gosh sakes Horace Horsecollar,don't you get it! I'm pregnant!"

That made Horace shut up before he could say anything else. He could tell she wasn't joking either, then Clarabelle grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach. He could feel the kicking inside.

"This, this is the baby ?" he said scared.

"Yes, it is." She replied with tears happily rolling down her eyes.

Horace didn't know if he was going to run out the room shouting with joy or embrace Clarabelle. But his joy soon turned to fear when the alarm sirens went off.

"Horace what's wrong?" Clarabelle became worried.

"I don't know stay here, and don't come out until I say so."

Horace ran out to the security room, Where Chip and Dale were terrified of what they saw. Horace ran in and looked at the monitor screens, he saw something creeping through the walls of the base. To what the monitor showed, was something serpent like leaving a trail of black ooze everywhere.

"What is that?" he though.

Suddenly he heard screaming coming from the hallways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Horace ran following the screams, soon he was back in the parlor room where Clarabelle was trying to fight off the black oozing serpent. Gus appeared in the room ready to aid her. Horace pulled out a mini revolver and began to shoot at the serpent. However it did not work, for the bullets went through the serpent and into the floor. Gus began to fend it off with his wrench, the serpent grabbed the wrench and tossed it. The serpent finally made its move and went after Clarabelle, it struck her crawling its way through her heart inside her. Clarabelle was shocked in horror and collapsed, Horace ran to her. He grew terrified, he had no idea if he would loose his love and his unborn child, Horace held Clarabelle close to him. They finally were in the medical room, Horace was told to wait outside;relcutant, he stayed outside the of room by the door. Gus and Jiminy stood by him.

"Horace, it's gonna be alright," Gus said solemly. "you'll see."

"I can't loose both of them." Horace began to be a little teary eyed.

"Don't worry she'll make it through." Jiminy tried to cheer him up.

"I love her dearly," He weeped. "I was ready to be a father and losing them is like losing everything I have."

Ortensia walked out the door. "Horace, we have to talk."

Horace walked in the room, Ludwig was sitting down looking at document paper.

"Mr. Horsecollar, I have some news to tell you." He said sighing.

"Is Clarabelle alright?" He asked.

"That's what I have to talk about, how far was she in her pregnancy?"

"I believe she was only two months."

Ortensia stepped in. "Horace she was two months pregnant. I know because Clarabelle found out after she got what you thought was a stomach flu turned out to be morning sickness and when she felt the baby kicking inside her, by then she was now two months and we had been trying to tell you for almost three days."

"Well here's the problem miss Ortensia," Ludwig interupted. "Whatever that serpent was it sped up her pregnancy by six months."

Horace was now wondering what he meant.

"Now, it can be any day the baby is born." Ludwig tried to explain. "We must assure that both her and the baby survive the night at the very least."

"I'll stay with her for the night." Horace had a somber tone in his voice. "After all, I am the father."

Horace stepped into the room where Clarabelle was resting from her ordeal. He sat right next to her, Horace looked at her. He knew just looking at her she was so fragile, he would never let anyone harm her and his child. Horace placed his hand on her shoulder to know she was ok and finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Horace had waken up to see that Clarabelle was still asleep. within minutes Clarabelle began to slowly open her eyes and see Horace.

Horace asked. "Are you okay?"

Clarabelle smiled. "I feel alot better."

Later Clarabelle was back on her feet, she and everyone were in the parlor room. Horace was standing in the center explaining his plan.

"We can't let another incident like that happen again. This time we will track the source and stop it before it can attack again." Horace paced back and forth around the room.

"How ?" Gus spoke up.

"We will leave tonight when no one is lurking to attack. There we also check for more survivors out there to aid us."

Evening had came and everyone was set to leave. Horace and Clarabelle waited for everyone outside.

"Clarabelle, are you gonna be okay coming with us?" He asked her concerned.

She replied. "I'll be okay."

When everyone came outside with everything that they needed, the sky was black as coal and the only light were the stars and the moon glowing.

Horace lit a match, for earlier when they were preparing for their leave he drench several rooms with flamable liquids. He even hid all the library books underground for future need.

"Tonight we leave to end this once and for all. We will leave no evidence that none of us ever exixsted." Horace pronounced.

He lit the match on a piece of cloth tied to a rock and threw it at one of the windows. Instantly the building was a blaze as they set off on their journey. No one looked back, they were heading towards the danger beyond.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning they walked through the ruined streets and broken homes until they reached point.

Daisy gasped. "Do you realize where we're at?"

Everyone looked at her.

"We're in Duckburg, There's the McDuck Money bin."

"I wonder if Scrooge is alive?" Horace though.

Suddenly something was lurking in the shadows, Horace turned around pulling out his revovler pointing at the darkness.

A high voice shreiked. "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

Horace slowly lowered his revolver, and out of the shadows Minnie along with Donald and Goofy stepped towards them. Everyone was shocked.

"We thought you were dead." Daisy was getting into tears. "Donald, I thought you were gone." She ran to Donald and embraced him.

"How did ya' survive?" Ortensia was happy.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Goofy giggled.

"Are Mickey and Oswald alive?" Gus asked.

Minnie looked down sorrowful.

"Don't worry," Horace smiled. "We'll find them."

Suddenly a strange noise was heard. Their talking was cut short, soon they were running up the hill up to the money bin, Horace carried Clarabelle up the hill.

Meanwhile at an unknown area, someone was watching a rather large set of monitors, watching every shred of land to see if anyone was wondering about, in fact he had known of the base before Gus destroyed the camera. Suddenly he heard hissing. He turned to see the serpent (whom had attacked Clarabelle) return and slithered up to him.

"Hello my dear friend did everything go according to plan?"

The Serpent made a terrifying grin.

"Perfect," He smiled. "We must report this at once."

He walked off, down the dark hallways and into a large room that barely had a few candles lit.

"My lords," he called out. "The plan is going along greatly."

One of the lords stepped into the light, It was Magica De Spell. She gave the figure a wicked smile. "You and the serpent have done well."

"After all he is a piece of the blot I pulled from the mouse." The person grinned.

" So who is the expecting mother and who's the father?" Professor Ecks had stepped in.

The person stepped into the light. It was The Mad Doctor, fully restored to what he once was by Professors Ecks, Doublex, and Triplex. He revealed a photograph of Horace and Clarabelle.

"So when will the baby be born?" Professor Doublex asked

The Mad Doctor replied. "It will be any day now," He made an evil smile. "and Once we have the baby. We will give it to the blot to regain it's power. As well as the rabbit and mouse."

All of them glanced at the two glass pods, there lied Oswald and Mickey. Both were in a deathly sleep state. The three Professors and the Mad Doctor had been extracting the blot from Mickey, in order to revive the inky monster. Their problem was they could only extract him little by little, thus made the serpent. As soon as the new blot was complete Oswald would be the first to be killed by the blot then Mickey.

Later at the Money bin, Horace went around the place looking for Scrooge. Hoping he was alive, soon he came upon a glass box the size of a coffin. Horace brushed off the dust only to find Scrooge in there. Horace opened it to see if he was dead, he checked the pulse. Scrooge had a normal pulse, even though he looked dead. "How can this be?" He thought.

Suddenly someone snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Reveal thy name." A voice came behind him.

"Fethry!" Horace shouted. "Knock it off!"

Fethry backed off. "Okay, okay take it easy Horace." He made a happy grin. Gladstone had entered the room.

"It's a no brainer how you survived." Horace said to Gladstone

"Of course." Gladstone grinned.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, in fact we went to hide in here." Fethry replied.

"What happened to Scrooge?"

"We don't know, when we first hid here he was fighting Magica for his dime. He won the fight, but suddenly collapsed and he's been that way ever since."

"Sounds like a spell, but I doubt that." Gladstone remarked

"I don't." Fethry swallowed hard.

In the security room of the bin, Clarabelle sat down to rest. She was sleeping, having a dream that she was holding her newborn baby. Smiling and wondering through a field on a beautiful sunny day. When suddenly the skies turned black and a storm began, a shadowy monster appeared and took the baby from Clarabelle. She began to chase the monster, weeping.

"No! please, give me back my baby." She cried.

But she was too late the monster was gone with the baby in its hands. She heard something come towards her, Clarabelle turned and another monster came for her. Her nightmare had ended.

"Clarabelle, wake up" Horace tried waking her up. "Wake up."

Clarabelle gasped and awoke holding on to Horace. "It just came and took our baby and-."

"It's alright, it was only a nightmare. It'll be alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were running down the hallways and heard knocking at the main door, they ran to answer the door. Meanwhile Ortensia was helping prepare lunch with Daisy and was taking an afternoon nap. Jiminy was reading one of the books in Scrooge's Office. Horace was wondering the hallways looking for his hat, cause the boys took his hat while he was sleeping and hid it.

Finally he found his hat in the office where Jiminy was. But something was bothering him.

"Say Jiminy," Horace was puzzled. "We never asked you, how did you escape and where is the lair?"

Jiminy began to try and remember. "Well it was dark almost castle like, I really couldn't see well since it wasn't brightly lit." Jiminy soon paced back and forth remembering. "I was being locked up in a small steel cage, I could hear voices. They were plotting the resurrection of something called 'The Blot'. Then a few days passed and someone came in and unlocked my cage. The both of us were almost out the door until..."

"Until what?" Horace asked.

"He was captured and dragged back in. I couldn't see who it was when I ran, by the time I was out of there no one was there."

"_Castle like_." Horace though. Then it came to him. The Wasteland, The castle; he now knew where they had to go.

Huey, Dewy, and Louie ran in the office. "Someone's here!" they shouted.

Horace stood up only to discover that it was Mortimer Mouse. Later everyone was acting strange because Mortimer was there. Clarabelle began to remember the car chase, she remebered that he was shooting at them.

Clarabelle finally broke the long awkward silence. "So you were the one that shot at us?"

Mortimer swallowed hard, he knew he was busted.

"So why come to us, if you were gonna kill us?" Horace asked.

"So," Mortimer retorted. "Can't a guy switch sides?"

Everyone knew he had a point.

"Besides," he continued. "if I didn't betray them then Jiminy wouldn't be here and you'd be dead."

By now everyone had gotten a little suspicious, they didn't know if Mortimer could be trusted or was this a trap. Finally Horace spoke up. " Now why did you betray them?"

"Long story."

"That's not a good excuse."

"What do you want! A novel about it!"

Everyone jokingly nodded. Mortimer reluctantly explained why he betrayed the bad guys, it turned out he did it because he wanted to get back at Pete for burning his home down after the impact. So he broke Jiminy's cage in order to allow Jiminy to warn them. It ended up with him being locked up and awaiting a death sentence. Unfortunately the ones that locked him up didn't even lock his cell, so when everyone was asleep he snuck out and escaped.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Ortensia looked at him suspiciously.

"Would I have this?" Mortimer pulled out a blueprint of the villain's plan.

Gus looked at the blueprints. "He's telling the truth. I reconize the castle's interior." Horace, Clarabelle, and Ortensia all nodded in agreement.

"We'll continue this in the morning," Horace rose up. "get some rest everyone. We're leavin' tommorow."

"Where?" Minnie asked.

Horace looked out the broken window. "The Wasteland..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Early dawn had come, everyone had prepared to enter the Wasteland. Ludwig decided to stay and make sure Huey, Dewey, and Louie weren't getting into trouble. Fethry and Gladstone joined our heroes, much to Donald's chagrin. Gus had made a map of the Wasteland, the night before so Horace held on to the map. They bid farewell to the Money Bin and headed off to the mirror that would take them to The Wasteland. They went to Mickey's home, it was boarded up and Pluto began to whimper.

"Mickey, forgive me." Horace kicked in the front door. Everything in the house was covered in dust and cobbwebs, Minnie felt glass when she stepped in. She picked up a picture of her and Mickey. She held it close to her with tears, Ortensia tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Ortensia had tears rolling down her eyes. "We'll find them and all of this will be over."

Finally they found the mirror, and entered one by one. Within minutes they had entered the Wasteland, it returned back to its condition when the thinner disaster had happend. Only this time there was no thinner. They were in Ostown, exploring the ruins. Clarabelle went to her house only to find it was completly ruined, she held Horace trying to hide her tears for she lost everything. Suddenly when they turned around, the animatronic buddies were there to greet them. Donald, Goofy, and Daisy looked at their robotic look-a-likes. Both Goofys smiled and laughed, Both Daisys began their own conversation, and finally both Donalds copied each other with the classic "put up your dukes." pose. Everyone laughed as both Donalds glared at them.

"Okay," Horace stopped laughing. "We let's head to Mean Street."

They went to the projector screen to Mean Street, there was no one out in the streets. They reached the statue area and saw the castle.

"There it is." Gus said.

"Uncle! Uncle Gus!" A voice called out.

Gus turned around fast, his nephew Gremlin Markus came out of the blue. "Markus, you're alright!"

A buzzing sound of a saw filled the air, everyone turned to see a newly built beetleworx coming towards them. The girls panicked, Horace and the boys were ready to take down the machine.

The girls saw their oppurtunity to run, so they ran to Horace's old Detective agency and hid. Meanwhile back at the fight Horace drew his revovler and shot at the machine, the bullets went through the machine causing to spark. The Beetleworx was still moving and lashing out at them. Meanwhile back at the agency, the girls were recovering from the horror that they saw. Clarabelle was breathing heavidly, soon it turned moans of pain.

"It's time! The baby's coming!" she cried.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile out in the streets Horace had finally ran out of bullets, he ran to reload and tripped spilling his bullets. Mortimer kept swinging a led pipe but the beetleworx reduced the pipe to just a tiny metal piece. Animatronic Goofy ran and hid remembering what happened the last time but no luck he found and was disasembled, the real Goofy was chased up a lampost. Both Donalds ran in, ready to fight and were almost bashed but they weren't giving up. Finally they were chased down and of course Animatronic Donald was disasembled again while the real Donald was thrown up and ended up on the same lampost with Goofy, his shirt sleeve caught on one of the edges.

"Hiya Donald *ahyuck*" Goofy said.

Donald sighed

Horace finally finished loading up the bullets, the beetleworx smacked him and his gun slipped sliding to the edge of the street. The beetleworx made his stike at Horace, ready to wipe him out of existence. But suddenly the beetleworx began to spark all crazy and pieces of him were falling, Horace got up watching the machine collapse and shut down. Gus, Markus, and Jiminy were shot out of the beetleworx, their clothes blackend from the smoke.

"I feel just like my oldself again." Gus proudly smiled.

"That was awesome!" Markus laughed.

"Hey Jiminy," Gus called out. "How ya' feeling?"

Jiminy was dizzy, but managed to give Gus a thumbs up like if he said "Great." He walked a little dizzy like and found his hat. " I am not doing that again."

Everyone had pulled themselves together, Horace walked off to find his revolver. But something stopped him, he heard Clarabelle's screams like she was in labor and ran to be there.

Meanwhile in the agency Clarabelle was in labor, Ortensia and Animatronic Daisy acted as Nurses to be sure the delivery went well, Minnie and Daisy were watching out the window to see if the guys coming back.

"You're doing good," Ortensia said calmly. "it'll be over soon."

"Oh it will be!" A voice came from the darkness.

Horace and the guys had finally made it to the agency, Horace stopped once again. He knew something was wrong, there were no sounds at all not even a baby's cry. He shouted. "Clarabelle, girls are you alright?"

No sound.

Horace pulled the door opened and to his horror The Mad Doctor was there. He was bearing a wicked grin and was holding what looked like two babies wrapped up to where no one could see the faces.

"Shhh," The Mad Doctor began to giggle evily. "You'll wake the babies."

"You!" Gus shouted. "I though Mickey and I got rid of you Doc."

"I guess you didn't!" The Mad Doctor heckled. "and stop calling me Doc!"

Horace looked over to the girls and what he thought was Clarabelle tied up. "Clarabelle!" He ran to her, but when she turned around Horace was knocked over to reveal that it was Magica. She was laughing wickedly as Horace froze but his fear was turning to rage.

"What have ya' done to her!" He shouted.

"She's with us," Magica answered. "don't worry she'll be a good offer for the blot!"

"But most importantly," The Mad Doctor added. "Your newborn will be the first to go."

Horace ran towards The Mad Doctor ready to tear him apart. But The Mad Doctor had a trick up his sleeve, he threw the two well covered spatters at Horace, both pinned Horace to the ground trying to scratch and bite him. Fethry pulled one off of Horace, no help the spatter quickly ran back.

Fethry with a smirk grin whistled and all of a sudden a Bunny Kid hopped from the front door passed The Mad Doctor, who stood there puzzled.

Gus stood there confused. "May I ask, how did you do that?" he asked Fethry.

"He just followed me."

The Bunny Kid stood in front of the spatters, the spatters looked at the Bunny Kid and ran out the door like a couple of scared cats. Pluto and the Bunny Kid ran out to chase them with Pluto's barks echoing back. Horace got up and walked towards The Mad Doctor, but alas he and Magica dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Horace was devistated and furious, Clarabelle was gone, and the worse had yet to happen. The remaining girls were untied. For hours there was silence, someone thought Horace had punched a hole in the wall but no one spoke.

Finally Gus spoke up. "Horace when do we leave -"

Horace interupted him. "Were not going."

Everyone gasped.

"You're giving up?" Ortensia said trying to be angry.

"Why bother," Horace turned to the broken window. "They've won."

"You can't give up," Gladstone joined in. "We have luck on our side."

"Don't you mean your side!" Horace was angry, he was tired of hearing everyone. "Your luck only protects YOU!"

Donald silently giggled, Gladstone glared at him. Pluto and the Bunny Kid returned from chasing the spatter, Pluto walked over to comfort Horace. Horace turned around to Pluto and patted him on the head.

"Horace," Minnie tried to resolve this. "Clarabelle is out there. If you give up now, you'll abandon her and your baby for death."

Horace said nothing, he knew Minnie was right. But he felt if they reach Clarabelle, they would be too late.

Gus spoke up once again. "Horace Horsecollar," Gus had it. "What happened to you! You were so full of confidence and now you're moping like a child!"

Everyone just stared blankly.

Gus continued. " I'm not angry, okay maybe I am a little but, I am trying to snap some sense into you just like Oswald kicked some corauge for you at your wedding."

"But - " Horace tried to talk.

" It's just like you said 'we are not running away, we're going to face them head on!' "

Gus (just like Rafiki) got his wrench and hit Horace on the head.

"Gaah! What was that for!" Horace yelled rubbing his head.

"To knock some sense into you."

Horace looked at everyone and stood up determined, he climbed up the top of his desk. "Gus is right, we are going to face them head on. But first we'll have to plan our strategy."

Everyone huddle together in a circle and rolled out the map, as Mortimer rolled out the interior map of the castle.

"Look the castle is loaded with those machines," Mortimer pointed out. "There's thousands of them and were out numbered."

"Okay I have an idea." Ortensia joined in. "We each go into groups and find as many we can to help us defeat them."

Jiminy stepped onto the map looking at their options. "How will we meet up?"

Horace looked closer at the map of the Wasteland. "We'll meet at the fountain in Ostown."

When the morning came the following day, everyone stood to be seperated into groups. Horace had made the arrangments:

Ortensia and the girls were to head to Ventureland and Tortooga.

Gus, Markus, Jiminy, Pluto, and the Bunny Kid were to go to the Gremlin Village and Tommorow City.

Fethry, Donald (both real and animatronic),and Gladstone were to go to Mickeyjunk mountain and Bog Easy.

Horace, Goofy (also both animatronic and real), and Mortimer last were to leave to Lonseome Manor and Skull Island.

"Remember," Horace said. "We meet in Ostown."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ventureland was wet and rainy, Ortensia had removed her cloak so Animatronic Daisy wouldn't rust but everyone else was dripping wet. The thunder was loud enough to frighten the girls, however they did not expect anyone following them. For right in front of them stood Damien Salt, this cause the girls to scream.

"Don't be scared," He exclaimed. "I-I didn't mean to frighten ye."

Henrietta walked outside with an umbrella, to keep Damien from getting sick. She noticed the girls and smiled. "Hello Ortensia, hi girls c'mon in I'm brewing some tea."

Later the girls where inside Damien and Henrietta's home, everyone sat at table as Henrietta passed out warm glasses of tea.

"So what ye sayin' is a witch and some crazy doctor are bringing that blot back from the grave." Damien drank his tea.

"Yes exactly," Minnie exclaimed. " and Horace went to go look for others as well-"

"Did ye say Horace as in Detective Horsecollar?" Damien swallowed his tea.

"Yes." Minnie squeeked.

"Well why didn't ye say so, I haven't seen em' since the weddin'."

"That's right," Henrietta remembered. "The wedding happened hours before that impact. How's Clarabelle is she alright?"

"Alot has happen," Daisy sighed not even looking at her tea. "She was kiddnapped by the Mad Doctor and Magica. But to make the matter worse, she's having a baby."

Henrietta was shocked, she held on to Damien's hand. "It's been almost a year and no words from the two since they married, now we finally hear that they're gonna have a baby. Well don't worry we're here to help you and save Clarabelle and their precious baby."

The girls smiled, but Damien looked at Henrietta concerned. "But we'll need to talk to Smee before I could round up anyone."

Meanwhile in the Gremlin Village it was very foggy and no one could see a thing, Pluto was sniffing around at the small houses as the Bunny Kid was hopping around but Gus told both to stay put. Gus, Jiminy, and Markus went walking aroud looking for other Gremlins.

Suddenly footsteps were trailing around everywhere, Gus looked around but there was nothing.

"Uncle did you see anything?" Markus asked.

"No but we-" Gus was interupted because within the fog someone was right in front of realized it was Fifinella Elizabeth, his own sweetheart.

"Fifinella Elizabeth," Gus was starting to see her and grew surprised. " is that you?"

"Gus you're alive!" Elizabeth shouted embracing Gus. "I'd never thought I would see you again."

Gus was having a hard time breathing, Elizabeth was squeezing him too hard. She let him go and began to explain what had happened. "Our village had stayed silent for quite sometime, we've been trying to keep ourselves underground. So far we've had success and we also began our own battles with those machines."

"Have we lost any? Gus asked.

"Not in battle, Gremlin Prescott however was trying explore Grim Beauty Castle, but he hasn't returned since."

"Not to worry Fifinella Elizabeth." Jiminy exclaimed. " We came to find anyone willing to help us."

"You see a Sorceress named Magica DeSpell and The Mad Doctor have built an army of machines and blotlings who will stop at nothing to revive the Blot." Markus explained.

"So we must gather up every Gremlin tonight and head for Ostown in the morning." Gus exclaimed.

Elizabeth headed towards the center of the village where a box with a red button laid. "Then I better sound the alarm then."

Meanwhile in Mickeyjunk Mountain, Fethry had wondered off away from the two Donalds and Gladstone to search for anyone. Suddenly he heard mewing and sounds of feet hopping.

"Hello," Fethry called out. "Is this a trick? You're not funny!"

But no one was there, but just as he was about to walk. Fethry almost tripped and looked down. There were two Bunny Kids hopping around him. Fethry looked up and saw a few more Bunny Kids.

"Wow..." He said. "Wait till the guys see this.

On the other side of the mountain, The two Donalds and Gladstone had finished talking to the Card Guards. They went to find Fethry and were getting fustrated just looking.

"Maybe he's lost." Said Gladstone picking up lots of e-tickets.

"I doubt it," Donald huffed, then looked at some of the junk with his likeness on it. "But I like this."

Gladstone sighed. Animatronic Donald was giggling.

"Hey guys!" Fethry shouted. Donald, Gladstone and Animatornic Donald turned around only to see Fethry and a few hundred Bunny Kids behind him; their jaws dropped seeing Fethry's discovering, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Fethry said. "Well should we head off to Bog Easy?"

Both Donalds and Gladstone stood there blank, dumbfounded, and silent.

At Lonesome Manor it was raining heavly, and like always it was dark. Horace was leading the way with a flashlight, everyone behind him was shaking in fear, they entered the library to speak to Madame Leona. Horace walked towards the glowing orb, he knew if anyone could help it would be Madame Leona.

"Madame Leona" He kneeled down as if she was the queen. "We need your help."

Leona spoke. "The help you seek is coming fast. But the time for you dear love and everyone is drawing closer to an end."

Horace knew it was true they were already at the brink of death, he knew that if they did not make it Clarabelle and their child would be the first suffer a cruel fate worse than death. But suddenly loud sounds of laughter shrieked throughout the library, Mortimer and both Goofys were shaking in fear at the sounds.

Unexpectedly Mortimer was freaking out about being lifted nearly twenty feet in the air, he was suddenly dropped but stopped about six inches before hitting the floor. The Lonesome Ghost revealed themselves to be the ones who lifted Mortimer off the ground.

"Always tryin' to spook people for laughs." Horace sighed.

"You know us Detective." Gilbert laughed.

"So ya' need help to stop the revival of the Blot?" Screeching Sam asked.

"Yes!" Horace was excited to hear. "But how did you know?"

Ian replied. "The news has been spreading fast."

"We'll be willing to go with ya' and scare those cowards." Gabriel said excited.

Horace and the Lonesome Ghost huddled, both Goofys and Mortimer joined in to hear the plan. Finally Horace walked back to Madame Leona, he once again kneeled down like he was speaking to a royalty.

"Mister Horsecollar," Madam Leona grined. "you don't have to kneel down."

"Sorry." Horace stood up. "Thank you."

"Go and a peacful ending to this battle of good and evil." Madame Leona said as everyone left.

Meanwhile at Dark Beauty Castle in the dark lab, Clarabelle was strapped down to an operation table, scared and tears running down her face.

The bright lights flashing in her face making her vision was blur and she could still feel the baby moving inside relived that the baby was okay, she couldn't move and her voice was weak so she couldn't scream for help.

She grew weaker each passing minute as she hoped her nightmare ended.

"Where are you?" she began to weep.

High up from a higher floor Professor Triplex was looking down.

He sighed. " That was a false alarm before but it will all be over soon." his laugh echoed throughout the lab.

The next morning in Ostown everyone returned with others ready to take down, but everyone was talking over Horace. Finally Ortensia's loud hissy scream made everyone silent.

"Thanks for that." Horace said to Ortensia.

"You're welcome." Ortensia said full of pride.

Horace cleared his throat. "Anyways, today we head to what might be the end of an unspeakable horror. We will fight to restore order and rebuild what was once peacful, so today we march to the castle and rescue our dear friends and loved ones and avenge the ones that we've lost. Today this nightmare ends for good!"

A thunderous sound of cheering, Every pirate, ghost, citizens, and gremlin raised their spirits to save both our world and the Wasteland.

"Now let's go forth!" Ortensia shouted as she, Horace, Gus, Mortimer, and Jiminy led the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Back at the Money Bin, Huey, Dewey and Louie were playing cards in one of the dusty hallways to keep themselves from boredom. Suddenly Dewey felt a cloak brush against his back and turned to see who it was.

"Who was that?" Dewey said dropping his cards as Huey and Louie followed the mysterious person.

The boys finally caught up to the mysterious person where Scrooge laid in the glass box, the cloaked figured revealed herself to be Glittering Goldie. She quietly opened the box and held Scrooge close to her.

She said with little tears dripping down her eyes staring at him. "Oh how much I hated you and yet I loved you. But I guess my feelings for you will forever remain mixed." She finally leaned in and kissed him.

Ludwig walked in and stood there dumbfounded and shocked to see this, the boys on the other hand were just plain grossed out. But something caught Ludwig's attention, he noticed black ooze dripping off of Scrooge's hands and remembered instantly the serpent that attacked Clarabelle. Realizing that black ooze and the serpent were the same, and he knew it was Goldie's kiss that cause that black ooze to fall.

Scrooge had finally opened his eyes and looked around at everyone and noticed Goldie, suddenly in a moment of panic both him and Goldie jumped back.

Goldie slapped Scrooge across the face and shouted. "How dare you give me such a fright! I was told you died!"

"Apparently not." Scrooge replied rubbing his sore cheek.

"Uncle Scrooge!" The boys hugged their great uncle.

Scrooge was relieved to see the boys. "Wait where's Donald!"

Ludwig tried to explain. "Well you see he went adventuring off to this place called 'Wasteland'."

"How do we get there?"

Later Scrooge reached to the mirror in Mickey's home, he was preparing to enter the Wasteland when Goldie came behind him.

" I'm coming with you." She said in stern tone. Finally they both jumped in to mirror.

Scrooge replied when they jumped. "I could have done this by myself!"

Meanwhile at the gates of the castle everyone stood there waiting.

"What are we waiting for again ?" Screeching Sam said with boredom.

"Just a minute." Horace said trying to keep the peace.

Just then Gus crawled out of the broken security grid, his clothes were blackened again. He coughed and said. "They really know how to keep EVERYONE out." he glanced at the Lonesome Ghosts.

"What! We didn't think it was able to keep us ghost out." Gilbert remarked.

Everyone stepped inside, when suddenly they were all ambushed by spatters.

"What the - an ambush!" Daisy shouted.

"They knew we were coming!" Mortimer shouted.

"Attack!" One of the pirates shouted

"How nice of them to give us an ambush." Ian said spooking off a spatter.

"Oh, the nerve of some." Ortensia shouted.

Henrietta was swatting a few with a heavy iron skillet , when one spatter jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. Damien Salt came to her rescue and soon the two double teamed to stop the spatters. Horace ran ahead of everyone, Gilda followed him to break the door down. She raised her climbing axe and broke the door to pieces. Gus and Jiminy were far behind, when they got captured by Professor Ecks, they were taken to one of the labs.

"You two are gonna be the first to try our new weapon." Professor Ecks cackled.

"One that will wipe you both from existance!" Professor Doublex exclaimed

"It's fueled by Thinner." All three cackled.

Professor Doublex locked both of them in a glass container, and Professor Triplex was preparing to start a machine that would erase them both.

"For Professors they really are idiots" Gus said as he used his evaporating teleportaion power escaping from the glass box.

Professor Triplex saw Gus and shouted. "But of course, you're a gremlin!"

"and don't forget it!" Gus laughed back.

Gus soon began to dissapear from one place to another, until he finally tricked them into a holding cell. Gus used his wrench and broke the glass box allowing Jiminy to escape. Suddenly they discovered the glass pods that held Oswald and Mickey, Gus broke the first glass pod setting Oswald free. Oswald coughed and slowly woke up.

"Gus, Jiminy!" Oswald was surprised. "How did you find us?"

"Ortensia and everyone joined together to look for you two and stop this madness." Jiminy said with exclamation.

" What about Mickey?" Gus asked.

Oswald kicked the glass pod causing it to crack and finally break, Mickey slid out coughing and shaking.

"He's gotten weak, what happened to him?" Oswald asked.

"From what I've heard they've been extracting the remains of the Blot from Mickey." Jiminy explaied.

"That's what's wekened him." Gus realized.

Oswald found the paintbrush and had an idea, he sprayed paint on Mickey to see what would happen. To their surprise it worked as Mickey was starting to stand up and was able to talk.

"What going on?" Mickey asked.

" A battle that's what." Gus said quickly.

"We've got to get going before we're all erased." Jiminy reminded everyone.

The fight went from being in the courtyards to going inside, Ortensia this time was clashing with a beetleworx. She was knocked to the ground and was about to be sawed in half when suddenly The beetleworx collapse from its broken core. Ortensia looked up and was overjoyed with tears, for Oswald stood above the broken machine.

Ortensia tackled him with a kiss. "You're alive! You're alive!"

"I thought I'd never see you again." Oswald held her.

Minnie was in tears of joy when Mickey helped her back off a horde of spatters, She held Mickey and didn't want to let go but of course they had plague of spatters to fight.

Meanwhile Gilda had wondered away from the fight and roamed the hallways and corridors, soon she reached the lab and discovered Clarabelle. Gilda never knew of Clarabelle's pregnancy so it was a shock for her, Clarabelle was more weaker than the day before. This time she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Clarabelle," Gilda whispered. "It's me Gilda I came to help you."

Clarabelle turned to look at Gilda. "How did you find me?"

"No time to explain, we've got to get you out of here."

Gilda broke the locks off and helped Clarabelle down, as they were about to leave the lab Gilda felt the ground wet. She turned around and saw Clarabelle was way behind her, she was knelt down on the ground breathing heavidly. Gilda ran back to see what happened and saw Clarabelle struggling to get up, she was moaning in pain once again and this time it was real.

Meanwhile Gus was moving around the room avoiding the beetleworx lashing out at him, but like before the beetleworx sparked and collapsed. Smoke had filled that area as he looked over at the machine, suddenly some parts shot up in the air and as the smoke cleared up Jiminy crawled out feeling bold and proud about dismembring a beetleworx on his own.

"My work here is done." Jiminy simply said walking off.

Gus was totally stunned.

"I didn't teach him that." Gus scratched his head.

Back in the corridors, Horace was brushing his way pass blotlings and even some beetleworx. He was ready to fight the Mad Doctor, the Mad Doctor brought out his weapon which was a rather large scalple. Horace pulled off a hatchet from one of the knight statutes and soon the two clashed.

"Winner takes all." The Mad Doctor grinned.

Meanwhile in the lab, Clarabelle was in labor, this time it real. The pain was real and she had but to go through it, Clarabelle was shaking from her weak state. Gilda knew her condition was bad, Clarabelle was at a very high risk of not surviving. But Gilda knew Clarabelle was too stubborn to give up.

"Just one more and it's over okay." Gilda said as calm as she could be.

Clarabelle let out a loud scream that could have been heard throught the whole castle, but oddly enough it was cancelled out by the fight. Gilda's fear turned to cheer when she heard the sound of a newborn cry.

"Clarabelle you did it, you did it!" Gilda cried with excitement. "You're a brave mother."

Clarabelle was breathing heavily, the pain was gone and she was still alive from her ordeal. Gilda found a clean sheet and wrapped the new born baby to stay snuggly warm.

Suddenly the fight stopped as the sound of the crying newborn echoed througout the castle, Horace followed the cries and was now in a race against the Mad Doctor to get Clarabelle and the baby. Luckily Horace out ran the Mad Doctor with no sign of anyone around to attack him, he heard the baby cry and continued to followed the sound. He finally reached the lab, Clarabelle was sitting upright as Gilda handed her the baby, Clarabelle looked up and tearfully smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She cried.

Horace walked towards her looked at her with tears and then saw the baby. "This is our baby?"

"This is our son Horace."

The baby boy was a horse like his father, he had a very tiny fringe of hair and his tiny feet were slowly kicking the air as he yawned. Clarabelle handed him to Horace, their baby boy moved a little to adjust himself as Horace held him close and smiled.

"That's my boy." Horace said with pride.

"Congratulations, you two." Gilda smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Ortensia and the rest of our heroes came at last, when they first saw the baby they were stricken with relief.

Horace smiled and said with pride. "It's a boy."

"Horace Horsecollar," Oswald said. " welcome to the league of fatherhood."

"Proud of it!" Horace replied.

"You won't be for long!"

Standing in the door way, Magica and The Mad Doctor were there, ready to attack. It was Magic and Science vs. Paint, Thinner, and Everything in between. Donald, Fethry, and Gladstone had their own trap ready, Fethry pulled out a hand mirror given to him by Merlin. The mirror was capable to of back firing black magic and even reversing certain spells. Fethry raised the mirror pointing it in Magica's direction.

"What's that little piece of junk going to do?" Magica heckled.

Fethry didn't reply.

"Never mind I'll just blast you back to Duckberg and even wipeout your entire family as an added bonus." She responded.

Magica shot a fireball at him, Fethry smiled like a little boy playing baseball. Fethry then used the mirror like a tennis racket and swat the fireball, it flew back and hit Magica teleporting her back to Duckberg.

Fethry replied to her comment. "Nah, you can go."

"That mirror save me the trouble, although I could've handle this myself!"

Fethry, Donald, and Gladstone turned around fast and saw Scrooge right behind them.

"Uncle Scrooge!" all three shouted.

Suddenly the Mad Doctor raised his gun and aimed it at Clarabelle and the baby, Horace ran and tackled the Mad Doctor causing the gun to shoot a post causing the ceiling above crushing the bottle with the key part of the blot, Horace, and the Mad Doctor. Everyone stood there in horror, Clarabelle was devistated.

"Please don't die Horace." Clarabelle thought.

Gus, Oswald, and Mickey looked at debris, they saw nothing but the arm of the Mad Doctor.

"He's not dead, he's still moving ." Oswald said.

"But the debris will hold him down for now." Mickey said.

"What about Horace?" Gus asked.

Suddenly Horace rose from the rubble, everyone looked at him with horror for parts of him were wiped out from the blot's thinner showing his blue sketch, one eye was glowing a demonic red and the other was white and sketchy, Horace's ink and paint were dripping as if he was dying.

Mickey used the brush and sprayed Horace with paint. Mickey stopped and realized. "The paint! It has no effect on him!"

Thinner Horace shoved Mickey into a wall leaving Mickey with a sharp pain on his arm. Oswald leaped in to stop him and like Mickey, he was tossed aside.

"Hmmm," Thinner Horace looked at himself. "This body might be temporary so I'll just destroy you all quickly and take over while I'm at it ."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What happened to him!" Clarabelle was in tears.

"He's been possesed by the Blot, he's going start losing himself." Gus said in horror.

Oswald shook his head in disbelief. "Once Horace loses himself completely he can never change back."

"He'll be erased from existance." Ortensia was terrified.

"Is there a way to undo this?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know..." Oswald solemly replied.

Thinner Horace looked at Clarabelle and their son ready to kill them both with out care or remorse.

"There you are." he growled under his breath he started to walk slowly towards them with his fingers dripping thinner.

Everyone tried to back him off, but as the same Thinner Horace tossed and shoved them aside. He started to shoot thinner through his left hand, everyone dodged Thinner Horace's deadly attack. Clarabelle couldn't bear for anyone to suffer at his hands, she decided to face him even if he took her own life. Clarabelle tearfully hugged the baby tight and handed him to Ortensia.

"Clarabelle," Ortensia had tears rolling down her eyes. "please don't do this."

Clarabelle solemly replied. "I have to stop him myself, if Horace and I don't make it please take good care of our son."

Ortensia was starting to cry."We'll raise him like he's our own." As she said it, the baby began to whimper.

"Clarabelle don't! He's gonna kill you!" Oswald and Mickey shouted.

Clarabelle ignored everyone's plea and ran to Horace, soon they stood face to face. Clarabelle was terrified but was willing to save Horace and their son even if she had to die for it.

"Horace please come back, I know you're still there." Clarabelle walked closer to him.

Thinner Horace growled and grabbed Clarabelle by her arms, they were staring in each others eyes, Clarabelle could see what no one around her could see. She could see in his eyes that he was fighting the Blot inside, suddenly she felt her arms burning for Thinner Horace dug his fingertips inside her arms, feeling the thinner burning her. Clarabelle didn't scream but she simply wimpered in pain, she could feel her ink and paint starting to melt away.

Inside the thinner melting Horace, the real Horace was fighting the blot. No paintbrush and no weapons, he and Clarabelle were doomed to die. Horace fled from the blotlings and did whatever he could to keep them and the blot from killing him. Clarabelle was watching the whole thing as she tried to stop him from killing them both.

"Fight him, fight him! Don't let him kill you!" Clarabelle cried.

Suddenly Clarabelle was becoming weak from losing her paint, she was even about to collapse but she wasn't giving up. Not for her life but more importantly she wasn't giving up on the family that she and Horace started.

Meanwhile everyone else was fending off whatever machine or surviving bloting came towards them, making sure that no harm came to each other and the newborn baby. Thinner Horace let go of Clarabelle's right arm in order to shoot more thinner at the one's fighting. The thinner was aiming towards Goldie couldn't move fast, but in a heroic turn Scrooge jumped in front of her in which the thinner hit him on the side. One of the Lonesome Ghost tried dragged Scrooge away from the fight but Scrooge wasn't going down and continued to fight the blotlings.

"No little drop of thinner is taking me down, not now, not ever!" Scrooge shouted

Goldie thought to herself. "That ol' coot, he always never gave up and he still ain't."

Clarabelle meanwhile, had to stop him from killing them both, so she slowly leaned towards him and kissed him. His lips were dripping thinner burning her once more, however it didn't stop her but the ink and paint on both of them had stopped melting.

Back inside, Horace was able to see the outside and discovered Clarabelle was hurt from his thinner self harming. Suddenly he could hear the cries of his son echo throughout. Horace decided not to run but to face the blot head on, but he felt something in his jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out a paintbrush.

A message was carved on it. "For the darkest hour..." Horace knew right away it was from Yen Sid. He quickly pointed the brush at the Blot ; there was no turning back, for Horace the outcome was uncertain.

"We're taking back what's ours." Horace shouted.

On the outside,Horace's eyes returned to normal as the blot started to melted away from him. But as the blot melted away all the blotlings faded to nothing, Clarabelle looked at him and hugged him tightly. He looked at her and saw happened to her with a tear running down his eye.

"Clarabelle," Horace hugged her tightly. "What were you thinking? I could've killed you."

"You could say I was returning the favor." She smiled.

Horace suddenly realized everyone was staring at them blushing Ortensia even covered the baby's eyes, this caused him to blush numerous shades of red. Both of them looked at each other and realized they were still partly erased. Mickey sprayed them both with paint restoring them back to normal. Soon Oswald scooped up the last of the blot into a flask given to him by Yen Sid.

Gus asked. "What's gonna happen to the Blot now?"

" I don't know," Oswald replied. "But he's trapped in the flask perminately."

Ortensia walked up to Horace and Clarabelle. "Someone's waiting to see his mommy and daddy." she then handed the baby to them.

The newly parents hugged their son and realized they haven't even given him a name.

"So any ideas for the baby's name." Mickey asked.

Everyone wondered as well.

" I think we'll call him Jr." Horace said.

Clarabelle gave him a puzzled look and replied. "I think it's too cliche, how about something like Jack"

Horace had to think about it for a second. "I like it, Jack it is then."

"Welcome to the world, uh I mean Wastelan- eh... Oh welcome to life Jack."

"Well Horace, Lil' Jack's gonna have four hundred and twenty playmates." Oswald laughed.

Some time had passed and there was a large party to celebrate our heroes victory and the final part of recontruction of both worlds. Horace was holding Jack on his lap and enjoying his large slice of cake, when suddenly the baby was cooing and stretched his little hands wanting a little bit of the cake.

Horace smiled and giggled. "You want some cake Jack. That's my boy."

Clarabelle walked by and said. "Don't even think about giving Jack cake Horace, he's not even teething yet."

"Oh, one slice won't hurt him." Horace replied.

Clarabelle gave him the look that meant "No".

"Sorry son." Horace said to his son. Suddenly the baby began to make what would be the most cutest sad face.

When Clarabelle walked away, Horace got an idea.

"Don't tell your mother about this." Horace smiled.

He took Jack's bottle and opened it, he cut a portion of his cake slice, placed the piece in the bottle closing it and shook the bottle, Jack was cooing the whole time. Horace gave the bottle back to Jack and to his surprise Jack loved it.

"That's my boy." Horace giggled.

Little did he know Clarabelle was right there the whole time, Horace finally looked up and saw Clarabelle. She gave him the look that said. "Really Horace, you just had to" .

"Well now we know our little Jack likes cake." Horace made grin that made him seem like he was in trouble.

Clarabelle simply sighed and said. " Like father, like son."

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the castle, Oswald and Mickey dug a very deep hole to bury the flask. The two finally crawled out of the hole as Oswald dropped the flask in .Soon they filled the hole with fresh soil and walked back to join the party.

"Uh Oswald there's something I have to say." Mickey said nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I still have a tiny bit of the Blot inside me."

Oswald froze and swallowed hard. "Well no one's gonna extract it anytime soon."

"Let's hope not."

The End?


End file.
